Points of Intersection
by fictiongurl
Summary: Because some lines just have to meet eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Sure wish I did though... This would totally happen. Well... at least the Puckelberry would.

A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic so I hope you like it. If the characters are a little OOC then I'm sorry, but it fits with my story. I can tell you right now that Rachel will be OOC, but hopefully not too much. I don't know about Ohio, so I hope I get things kinda right, and I also don't know if Tool is actually touring anymore, but just go with it. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and for Rachel's shirt later on if you wanna look at it you have to search for Ipso Facto in Fullerton, CA.

**Points of Intersection**

**Chapter 1**

The school day could not have dragged on any more slowly for Noah Puckerman; really. It was physically impossible. Of course, this was typical of any Friday at school, but this particular Friday needed to go by faster. Puck had important plans that involved being nowhere near this loser city and its equally loser inhabitants. To make matters worse, he had Glee Club after school that day too. Mr. Shuester had called an emergency rehearsal to make "doubly sure" that they were ready for Sectionals.

Puck scoffed. Not only was the normal day taking forever, but he had to spend after-school TV watching time with the gleeks. They would no doubt try to drag everything out as long as possible because they had no social life. No social life means nothing to do on the weekends like the rest of the normal population. Sometimes he wondered why he joined that pathetic group of losers. Ok... maybe not sometimes. More like all the time. Although, he did like that fact that he could show off another one of his talents. And damn if he didn't look good in their costumes.

He glanced at the clock and immediately wanted to hurt whoever decided to make the school day as long as it was. He never paid attention anyway, so what was the point of being here so long? A nap would make things speed up, but he needed to save that for math. Basically he was screwed (and not in a good way) until after lunch. Puck put his cheek on his fist and started to doodle in his notebook - which wasn't even filled with notes, just more drawings. His plans for the evening would more than make up for the shitty school day.

***

The rest of the day passed as slowly and as uneventfully as the first half of the day had. But fortunately the torture finally ended. All that was left to do was sit through Glee and Puck was home free. Currently Mr. Shue was working on choreography for a new song that he couldn't even bother to remember. The guys were all sitting out because Mr. Shue wanted to work with the girls on their part. Not that Puck minded, of course. The less he had to do, the better. Besides, he could check out the girls to pass the time.

His eyes moved to Mercedes and Tina first. The two of them had oddly grown on him and he considered them something of a pseudo friend. Well, at least he wouldn't slushie them and laugh. Maybe snicker. Who knew. Next came Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. The top Cheerios were hot, no denying that; but Santana was a royal bitch and he tended to steer clear of her, especially since she dumped him over his fucking credit score. Brittany was quite and usually kept to herself if her two counterparts weren't around. Puck respected her for that. Of course Quinn had been a major mistake (one that he would never make again) and he was pissed that she thought so little of him that she wouldn't let him take care of his own child. Sure, he would love to be with her and raise their kid together, but she had made it perfectly clear what she though of him. If that's the way she wanted it then fine. Less responsibility for him - no matter how much he wanted it.

Then there was Rachel Berry. She annoyed Puck to no end, but her talent was undeniable. Listening to her sing was an enjoyment that he would _never_ admit to. It didn't hurt that she was smokin' hot, either. He, like every red-blooded male at McKinley High, would freely admit that Rachel was hot. Those short skirts and tight sweaters left little to the imagination; but the girl was psychotic. Honestly, who the hell puts gold stars after their name and always speaks as is someone from the SAT board was listening? Although, Puck had also been privileged to see a side of her that no one else had - well, aside from Finn but that boy was dumber than a post. Rachel had sides that she didn't like to show people. Puck had seen the strong woman shrink into a vulnerable little girl; he'd seen the uptight prude relax into a sarcastic vixen. Rachel Berry was complicated, and while he would never openly admit it: he liked that.

Finn nudged Puck after a few minutes and asked, "Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged him off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," Finn responded. "You just seemed out of it, is all. The way you were staring at Rachel -"

"The way I was staring at Rachel?" Puck cut him off, incredulous. "Is that what this is about? Please. Don't worry, dude; you can have your precious gleek all to yourself."

Finn looked a little hurt by Puck's sudden harshness but took it in stride. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that he lost his cool like that, but it happened enough for it to not be a big deal. Puck sighed an turned his to stare at the band. He figured it was safe territory. Finn had an annoying habit of looking out for Rachel. Looking at the band turned out to be a mistake because it only served to remind him that he was going to a concert that night and it was hours away and Glee was nowhere near being done.

But about a half hour later that fates decided to be kind as Mr. Shue said, "I think that's enough for today. Remember to rehearse your parts and the choreography. Have a great weekend, everybody."

As Puck quickly gathered his belongings he noticed that Rachel was gathering her things quickly as well. This intrigued him; _Rachel Berry_, queen of the losers, was anxious to leave Glee? Come to think of it, she had seemed antsy all day. Not that he was paying attention, but she made it hard not to notice. On his way out he saw Finn stop her and ask if she wanted to practice with him later in the evening. Puck scoffed. Quinn must have had other plans that night which meant that Finn was aloud to ogle Rachel all he wanted. Pathetic.

As he passed the pair her heard Rachel say, "Unfortunately I can't tonight, Finn. I have a prior engagement that I must attend and I simply cannot back-out at the last minute. Sorry."

As Finn nodded and walked dejectedly away Puck couldn't help the smirk that formed on his features. Mr. Perfect couldn't always get what he wanted. Also, the thought of Rachel having plans on a Friday night was hilarious. She was probably going to just stay home and record another video of her singing some show tune. However, what Rachel did on the weekends was of no concern to him. He had a concert to get ready for.

***

The last few hours seemed to blur together for Puck. Once Glee had finished he raced out to his car and sped home. He was actually surprised that he didn't get a ticket; he must have broken at least 13 traffic laws. When he got home he rushed to his room and took a shower. After his shower he threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of black and white Chucks, and grabbed his leather jacket. On his way out the door he kissed his mom and told her he'd be back later and promised to grab something to eat. He stopped at a Carl's Jr. before getting on the interstate towards Cleveland.

Puck arrived at the arena and followed all the signs and attendants to the appropriate parking area. As soon as his car was parked he leapt out. He almost forgot to lock his car in his excitement. Although he would take pity on whoever was stupid enough to steal the piece of shit. It hardly ran anyway. They wouldn't get very far on their "joyride."

As he walked towards the line that was forming at the entrance Puck couldn't believe that the concert was finally here. He'd been waiting for this for over a year. As soon as he found out Tool was coming to Cleveland he'd bought the ticket. They were his favorite band and he didn't care that he had no one to go with, he just wanted to see them. He wanted to see them so badly that he'd even forgone his fake ID. This was one experience he wanted to remember down to the last pebble in the parking lot. When he was finally inside he found a good spot a couple of rows from the front and looked around. Judging by the crowd tonight was going to be awesome.

***

Puck walked out of the arena, a concert poster and a shirt tucked under his arm. The concert had been mind-blowing. They opened the show with the song Stinkfist and it had gone on from there. Song after song was excellent and was well received by the crowd. A smile was on his face as he neared his car. The night had been great and he was sure he would still feel the high tomorrow. Without even noticing Puck dropped his keys.

"Excuse me," someone behind him called. "You dropped your keys."

It was a girl, judging by the pitch of the voice, but his ears were still ringing a little and it might have just been a very feminine guy. Nevertheless, Puck put on his best knee-weakening smile and turned, fully prepared for a guy to be standing there if he was wrong. He wasn't.

Puck was met with the sight of a gorgeous figure hugged by dark jeans and a tight black shirt. She had red and white Chucks on her feet and was holding a black peacoat in her right hand while her left hand was extended, holding out his keys. Puck thought it was his lucky night until he reached a pair of very familiar, haunting brown eyes.

"Puck!" Rachel cried, dropping his keys. Astonishment was clearly written on her face.

"Berry?" Puck questioned, his surprise making him a bit slow on the uptake. What the hell was she doing at a Tool concert? This wasn't her type of music. Rachel hurriedly grabbed his keys and shoved them into his chest as she walked by. Puck's gaze followed her and he fought to suppress a groan. Was she trying to kill him? Not only did those pants fit her like a second skin but the shirt she wore had tears down the back exposing her skin, and he tried his hardest not to notice the lack of bra. Well, he'd wanted an unforgettable night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel had spent the entire weekend dreading Monday. She just knew that Puck would find a way to use his newfound information to torture her. She could see it now: instead of slushies she would be constantly bombarded with mocking comments on how she was a "wannabe rocker chick" or something along those lines. Everyone at school would know her secret love of rock. Puck was anything but discrete. When her alarm went off on Monday she groaned, not looking forward to school for the first time in her life.

She slowly got out of bed, not even feeling like working out. Instead she just jumped into the shower, wishing - not for the first time - that she could wash the weekend away. When she was finished washing her hair and drying it she wandered back into her bedroom and picked out her outfit for the day. As soon as her grey skirt, teal sweater, white knee-highs, and Mary Janes were on a properly adjusted she looked herself over. She wondered if Puck would loudly comment on her choice of clothing and compare it to Friday's ensemble. It was no use changing, but she couldn't stop the thought from forming. Sighing she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs for breakfast, steeling her nerves for a very, _very_ long day.

Puck, on the other hand, woke up feeling giddy and actually looking forward to school that day. He had a whole new cache of ammunition to use to torture Rachel with. It would be glorious; he just didn't know where he should start. He could always plaster her locker with images of the band and their album covers, or he could play their music over the P.A. system and dedicate it to her. Then again, there was always his memory of what she was wearing. He could tell all his football buddies (maybe with the exception of Finn) and when they didn't believe him he could send them to ask her about it. Yes, Puck was happy about this strange turn of events, and he could stretch it out for a long time.

***

Rachel made it to school extra early so she could go to her locker and grab the books for her first few classes. She wanted to be in the hallways for a little time as she thought possible. She made her way carefully through the halls, fully expecting Puck to have bribed one of the janitors to put up posters or something like that. The boy was nothing is not dedicated to making her miserable. Rachel felt like a lesser James Bond as she made her way stealthily through what she was sure was an empty school; she felt, and looked, ridiculous.

But fate, it seemed, was on her side at the moment. She should have known that, while Puck may have been dedicated to making her high school career a living hell, he would never sacrifice his precious sleep. She gathered her books and debated on where she should spend her before-class time. She could go to the music room, but that would have been too obvious and Puck would figure it out in no time. She could always go to the bleachers, but again, that was out in public and she couldn't afford to go there. She thought of all the places she could go where Puck wouldn't think to look for here, but she came up short. Then it hit her; she could go to the library. She hardly spent time there. They didn't have the vast music collection that the music room did, so why bother. She took of in the direction of the library, looking forward to some piece and quite before the mocking began.

Puck raced into the parking lot. He'd been so happy about making fun of Rachel that he took too long getting ready and was subsequently late leaving his house. He'd really wanted to get to school early to begin Operation Mock-A-Berry. oh well, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to make fun of her with everyone else around instead of being alone. As he made his way through the crowded halls he searched for that familiar head of brown hair. He'd be able to spot her from a mile away. It was like he had some sort of weird Berry Radar. He went to his locker and got out his books before continuing his search. Puck wore a frown as the ball rang and he had yet to find her. Disappointed, he walked to his first class.

It wasn't until lunch that Puck saw her. He was sitting at the overly crowded table of popular kids when he noticed her walk into the cafeteria. She was talking animatedly with Kurt about whatever it is losers talk about and she glanced his way. For a split second Puck was struck with the image of her on Friday and the way she sauntered up to him - not that she knew she was sauntering anyway; she had been trying to get as far from him as fast as possible. He remembered the way her clothes clung to her, and the way her dark eyes shone with fear the moment she recognized him. That stung a little. Did she think so little of him that she though he would hurt her? Ok... well... mentally, yes, but physically? Never. He had been raised better than that. Despite popular belief Puck had morals. He just never let them show. When he realized that he was staring at Rachel he quickly recovered and decided to begin his new wave of torture.

"Hey, Berry!" he called across the room. Everyone fell silent. Her look spoke volumes to him, mostly about mercy, but he ignored it. "I never knew that you were such a hard core rocker chick!"

The entire cafeteria turned their attention to Rachel. It was like something out of a movie. She was blushing so much that she was surprised that she wasn't glowing. Her pulse quickened, her eyes went wide, and she was seriously thinking about going with her body's decision to pick flight over fight. She saw Kurt turn to her with questioning eyes.

"What on Earth is he talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, what _is _he talking about, Rachel?" Finn joined in. She looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads, curious as to what Puck was talking about.

Puck decided to speak for her and said, "Yeah, it was really weird running into you at the Tool concert. Who knew you liked something other than show tunes?"

Kurt looked like he was about to be sick. Mercedes just looked confused while Tina couldn't stop opening and closing her mouth. Artie just sat there with his head cocked to the side, and Finn... his was the best reaction (well maybe besides Jacob because he look appalled that Puck knew something about Rachel that he didn't). Finn was stone faced because Puck had humiliated her. That and Puck knew a side of her that he didn't. He was acting like she had come out and confessed it to him herself.

"Dude, why you gotta be such a jerk?" Finn asked. "It's not right to make up things about people."

"Who says I'm making it up?" Puck said, a giant smirk on his face.

"Rach?" Kurt questioned.

Rachel looked around and finally gave into her body's screaming reaction to run. So she did. She could hear the laughs and the conversation start up as soon as she left the room. She had expected him to say something the moment she entered the room, she just didn't think he would do it in front of everyone right away. Rachel raced through the halls, taking her cell phone out and calling her dad to pick her up all the while. The front doors loomed before her and she opened them, already feeling at ease just being out of the building. Her belongings were still in the music room but at the moment she couldn't care less. When her dad finally showed up she got in quickly and just told him to take her home.

***

Back in the cafeteria Puck laughed along with all his jock buddies. The look on Rachel's face was totally worth all the cold stares he would be getting at Glee that afternoon. Still, he couldn't help but remember the small twinge in his chest as he saw her finally break. One of his friends slapped him on the back and shook Puck out of his reverie. Puck reached out to high five him when he caught Finn's and the rest of Glee club's eyes. Sure, he was a badass, but those stares chilled him to the bone. He looked away from them and continued to soak up the attention everyone was giving him, but with a heavier heart.

After school Puck walked into Glee and received the glares he had been expecting. The ones he didn't expect were from Quinn and the other Cheerios. Mike and Matt were giving him a bit of a stink eye as well. He wondered when he had slipped into opposite world. He wasn't supposed to be hated. Everyone loved him because he was awesome. But since he had a reputation to uphold he shrugged off their looks and took a seat in the back of the room. Mr. Shue walked in, new music in his hands.

"Ok, everyone. I'm really excited for our next song. I think that -" he said, but stopped, looking around. "Where's Rachel?"

Puck looked uncomfortable but remained silent. Mercedes shot a glare his way before answering, "Some _dumb-ass_ decided that it would be awesome to humiliate her in front of the entire student body. She went home."

Mr. Shue wondered who would do such a thing, and when he noticed the looks the others were giving Puck he figured it out. To say he was a little disappointed would be an understatement. Ever since Puck had joined Glee he had been a little nicer to everyone involved, including Rachel. He was pleased with the progress everyone was making and they were really starting to come together as a group. This would only serve as a setback on all the headway that was made.

"Change of plans then, group," Mr. Shue began. "I was going to have Puck try out a lead with Rachel since they had been getting along so well and Finn and Quinn might not always be around for rehearsals at the moment, but seeing as she's not here... Puck, I want you to take this over to her and work on it there. You two can catch up on the choreography tomorrow."

"But Mr. Shue..." Puck complained, "you can't expect me to go all that way for some overreaction to a harmless joke."

"I want you to go over there to reconcile with a team mate. You're familiar with the concept of a team, aren't you? You're supposed to be there for them no matter what, and not put them down. I want you to apologize to her and work on this. I'll expect progress tomorrow."

Puck frowned as he picked up his belongings and went to get the music. He never apologized. It just wasn't his style. He was cursing under his breath when he reached his car. He was so caught up in his unhappiness that he didn't notice Finn behind him. He threw his backpack into the backseat of his truck when Finn tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around ready to ward off another verbal attack on the way he treated Rachel. What he got instead was a punch to the jaw that knocked him flat on his ass.

"Dude!" he shouted. "What the hell?"

"That's just something that's been building up for a while," Finn seethed. "I'm sick of you treating Rachel like shit. She's been nothing but nice to you and you throw all that back in her face."

"Well aren't you just a regular knight in shining armor," Puck bit out sarcastically. "You know, it's really unflattering the way you throw yourself all over her when you have a _pregnant_ girlfriend. You think what I do to her is cruel? Dude, take a look in the mirror. What I do to her is nothing compared to what you put her through."

With that said Puck climbed into his truck and sped off, leaving Finn standing in the parking lot.

***

Puck parked his truck in front of Rachel's house and sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. The only times he had been here were late at night when he would egg her door and her car. He almost felt like he didn't deserve to be here at any other time. Taking a deep breath Puck got out of his truck and got out all the necessary sheets to rehearse. He walked up to the door and knocked. For a brief second he wondered if her dads knew about him and if he would be greeted by a fist to the groin or something equally unpleasant.

But when the door opened he was greeted by a very angry Rachel. She was wearing sweats and a cami and her hair was in a messy bun. Puck had never seen her look so relaxed, and thought that the look suited her well. Then again, she could pull off most fashions and look good. The thing that really caught him off-guard was the look in here eyes. He'd seen her sad and vulnerable, but he'd never seen her furious; not even when she lost her lead to Tina. He'd never thought her capable of murder until now.

When Rachel opened her door she was expecting anyone, even the Pope, to show up; but not him. Seeing Puck standing at her door made her furious. Of all the people she never wanted to see at her home, Puck was number one. He'd already invaded enough of her privacy, she didn't need him in her home. But seeing him standing there reminded her of the concert. The way he had looked when he turned to face her... she couldn't get the image out of her head. Those pants fit him so well it should have been illegal, and the shirt had shown off his well-built figure without over doing it. He'd looked good enough to eat, and the look on his face before he recognized her told her he wouldn't mind it in the least if she were the one to do it.

"You forget to say something at school?" she said tiredly. "Isn't there a severe lack of people present for you to torment me?"

This brought Puck back to reality and he said, "As if I'm here freely. Mr. Shue wants us to work together on our next song because it's getting to the point where Quinn and Finn aren't all that reliable to show up to practice. He wants us to make some 'real progress' by tomorrow."

"Whatever," she said, opening the door further. "Come in. The faster we work on this the faster you can leave."

"No arguments here."


End file.
